Definition Of Love
by Blueyesapphire
Summary: When Steve's sister comes to visit, Danny is less than thrilled to have another McGarrett around. However, when she decides to stay, will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first Hawaii Five-O story. I really hope that you guys like it.

Comments/Reviews are always welcomed.

Anyway, I hope you like the story :)

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of the characters from Hawaii Five-O, or the show Hawaii Five-O in any way, shape, or form. This story is just for fun.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Ok, seriously, why do you keep checking your phone?" I asked, curiosity, and annoyance finally getting the better of me.

Steve and I were in his office.

It was a slow day, since, we didn't have any new cases.

Steve was sitting in the chair in front of his desk, while I sat in the chair across from him.

And ever since I came into work this morning, he has been checking his phone every five seconds like clockwork. Clearly expecting it to ring or beep or, knowing him, do jumping jacks on cue.

Steve looked up at me.

"I don't keep checking my phone." He said defensively.

"Oh, so, that's why you keeping looking at it as if it should be telling you something?" I asked.

Steve narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you must know, I'm waiting for my sister to call me." Steve said.

"I didn't know Mary was coming to visit." I said.

"Not Mary." He said. "My other sister."

"Wait, there's _more_ of you?" I asked. "Why don't you just saw my arm off and give it to a lion for safe keeping?"

"Don't be over dramatic, Danno." He said. "I'm not that bad."

"He's not that bad, he says." I said. "May I remind you that you are the most stubborn, hard headed, person I know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Steve said, smiling a little. "And Emma's not _that_ much like me."

"I'll be the one to determine that." I said. "Why is she coming here?"

"She's on vacation." He said. "She is a Detective at LAPD."

"Is Mary seriously the only one who ISN'T in some kind of law enforcement in your family?" I asked.

Steve thought about it for a moment, then he said:

"Pretty much."

"Of course." I said. Not surprised in the slightest.

Just then, Steve's phone began to ring.

Steve looked at his phone, and answered it, quicker than I ever seen him answer his phone in my life. A happy smile coming to his face.

"Hey, Emma!" Steve said happily. "….Ok. I'm on my way…..Love you too. Bye."

Then, Steve hung up his phone, got up, and headed toward the door.

"Hey!" I said, as I got up and followed him.

Steve stopped in the hallway and looked at me.

"You can't just tell me that your sister is coming to visit, take a phone call from her, and then just leave me here." I said.

"What? You want to come with me to pick her up at the airport?" He asked.

"Frankly, yes." I said. "I want to know exactly what I'm going to be dealing with for however long she is going to be here. Especially if she's anything like you."

Steve rolled his eyes, as he began to walk toward the exit. I followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

(At the Airport)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the bench outside the airport, waiting for Steve to pick me up.

I was looking around, and enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

It has been a while since I've been in Hawaii. Not to mention, a while since I've seen my brother.

I really couldn't wait to see him.

About five minutes went by, when a silver car pulled into the airport, and drove up to me.

Once the car was stopped, the driver door opened, and a person got out.

I instantly recognized him.

"Hey, Emma!" Steve said, smilng at me, as he walked over to me.

"Hey, Steve!" I said, smiling back at him, as I stood up, and gave him a hug.

Steve hugged me back.

"Long time no see." I heard Steve say.

"I know." I said, as we pulled away. "It's been too long."

I then heard someone clear their throat.

I looked behind Steve and saw a man standing by the car.

"Right." Steve said, as if he just remembered that the other person was there. "Emma, this is Danny. He's part of the Five-O team. Danny, this is my little sister, Emma."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said.

"Same here." I said. "Though if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that?"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, as Steve smirked.

"Well, this _is_ Hawaii." I said. "And you're dressed all formal, and serious…..It's giving off the vibe that you're quite strict and suck the fun out of everything."

Steve laughed, as Danny stared at me in disbelief.

"Is that really what my 'vibe' is giving off?" Danny asked.

"Honestly, yes." I said.

"Well, just so you know, I think it's good to dress _professionally_ in this line of work, instead of looking like someone who just came in off the street, and is eventually labeled as a hobo." Danny said.

"Point taken." I said. "But, it's Hawaii. You don't have to dress like that all the time."

Danny looked at Steve.

"She is definitely your sister." Danny said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It means exactly what I said." Danny said.

"Danny says I'm stubborn and hard headed." Steve said.

"Danny would be correct." I said.

"See!" Danny said, gesturing toward me. "Even your own sister thinks so."

"But I'm not like Steve." I said. "I'm not hard headed."

"But you are stubborn?" Danny asked. "Great. Just what I needed. Another _stubborn_ McGarrett."

Before I could respond, Steve suggested:

"How about I take your luggage and we can get going?"

"Ok." I said.

Then, Steve grabbed both of my suitcases and headed toward the trunk of the car.

I walked over to the car and stood by it, as Danny looked me over.

"You know you're getting in the back, right?" Danny asked me.

"I'm not sitting in the back." I said.

"Ok, look little McGarrett," Danny began. "This is MY car. I already have NO control over it because your 'need -to –be- in -control -at -all -times' Navy SEAL brother _drives_ my car all the time, much to my dismay. And I will not let another McGarrett take over my car by forcing me to sit in the back seat."

"Danny, get in the back seat." I heard Steve say.

Danny looked at Steve and glared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny said.

A couple seconds went by, then Danny looked at me.

I smiled a little at him.

Not looking too happy, Danny opened the car door, pulled the seat back, and got in the car.

Once the seat was back in place, I got in the car. Closing the door soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Throughout the whole ride back to the office, Emma and Steve just talked to each other about almost everything ranging from Steve's girlfriend Catherine to how Emma was liking her job at LAPD.

And I just sat in the back seat listening to them talk.

I could tell by how they were talking to each other that they were really close. Unlike how Steve was with Mary. And with certain words they said, there was no way you couldn't say they weren't related.

Once we were back at Headquarters, I saw Chin and Kono in the main room of the office, standing by the computer touch screen table, talking.

"Hey, Chin, Kono," Steve said, gaining their attention. "I want you to meet someone."

"Well, well, well," Chin said, smiling as he looked at Emma. "Emma McGarrett. It's good to see you."

Then, Chin closed the gap between them, and hugged her.

Emma hugged him back.

"Like wise." Emma said.

Then they pulled apart.

"Wait, you know her?" I asked Chin.

"Steve introduced us a while back." Chin said to me. Then, he looked back at Emma. "You look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Chin." Emma said. "You look good yourself."

"This, is my cousin, Kono." Chin said, gesturing toward Kono.

"Hi." Emma said.

"Hi." Kono said. "I didn't know Steve had another sister."

"I have a feeling a lot of people don't." I said.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Chin asked.

"A couple weeks." Emma said.

"Where will you be staying?" Kono asked.

"She will be staying with me." Steve said.

Emma nodded.

I groaned.

Two weeks.

Two weeks there will be two McGarrett's in my life every single day.

Almost twenty- four hours a day, too. Since, Steve likes to sometimes car pool with my car.

It wouldn't be the first time two McGarrett's were in my life at the same time.

But I have a feeling that this McGarrett that I was just recently introduced to, will become more of a hassle than the McGarrett I'm used to having around, especially when I hardly know anything about her besides what she has talked to Steve about in the car. Let alone having them combined.

I don't know if I will be able to survive with these two for that long. I'm barely surviving with one as it is.

"Danno, can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Steve ask, pulling me out of my new found misery of what the future weeks have in store for me.

"Sure, partner." I said.

Steve then walked over to his office. I followed him.

Once we were inside his office, Steve closed the door and looked at me.

"I need you to promise me something." Steve said.

"Ok. Shoot." I said. Then I realized what I said. "Wait, don't shoot. Just tell me."

"Promise me, while Emma is here, you will keep an eye on her if I can't." He said.

Seems simple enough, I thought.

"Done." I said.

"Also, promise me she doesn't get herself into any trouble." Steve said. "I know she's a cop and all, but-"

"If she's a danger magnet like you, I will do my best." I said.

Then, there was silence.

I studied him and realized there was something else on his mind.

"Is there something else?" I asked.

"Yeah," Steve began, nodding.

When he didn't continue I asked:

"Care to tell me what this something else is?"

"Just…Don't mention anything about dating, relationships, or love of any kind." Steve said.

I looked at him confused.

Steve sighed.

"Emma doesn't…._Believe_ in love." He explained to me. "She thinks it's all just a load of crap, basically."

"Wait, so, you're telling me that your sister _doesn't_ believe in love?" I asked.

"Nope." Steve said.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought every girl believes in love?"

"Not Emma." He said.

"There must be a reason why." I said.

"If there is, I don't know about it." Steve said.

"She did believe in fairy tales when she was little….right?" I asked. Remembering how Grace loves fairy tales. Especially Cinderella.

"I think so." Steve said. "But she obviously doesn't anymore."

How does one not believe in love?

I mean, sure, love is hard. But if it was easy, it would just be taken for granted.

It really made me wonder why Emma didn't believe in love.

It also surprised me that Steve didn't know.

They seemed closer than glue on paper.

Maybe the reason is something she didn't want to talk about?

I mentally shook my head.

It didn't matter what the reason was. The point is, she's a McGarrett. And no McGarrett made any sense to me.

"So, do you promise not to bring anything concerning love up around her?" Steve asked.

"I promise." I said. Not wanting to have a love discussion with anyone.

Despite how curious I was to know the reason why Emma didn't believe in it.

"Good." He said, relieved.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"So," Steve began. "What do you think of my team?"

It was ten o'clock at night.

Steve and I were sitting on the couch in the living room eating pizza, drinking beer, and talking.

"They seem great." I said.

"Glad to know you approve." He said, with a small smile.

"Would it matter if I didn't?" I asked.

"No, not really." Steve said, then he took another bite of his pizza.

I smiled a little.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you, too." He said. "You should write me more often."

"You're the one who stopped." I said.

"No I didn't." Steve said.

"Yes, you did." I said.

"No, I didn't." He said.

Steve and I stared at each other for a couple seconds, then he said:

"Ok, so, _maybe_ I forgot to write you back one day. But I _did _mean to write you back."

"Uh huh," I said. "Sure you did."

Steve narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well," I began, as I sat my dish down on the coffee table. "I would stay up longer with you, but, I'm quite tired."

Steve nodded.

"See you in the morning." I said.

"See you in the morning." He said, as I stood up.

I then kissed Steve's cheek, and headed toward the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Em?" I heard Steve say.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Be nicer to Danny." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"He's from New Jersey, used to be a Detective like yourself, and isn't too fond of the weather here." Steve said.

Well, that explains a lot, I thought.

"I'll treat him the same way he treats me." I said. "You know that."

"Ok." He said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said.

Then, I turned back around, and headed toward the stairs once again.


	4. Chapter 4

(One Week Later)

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I can't take it anymore.

The woman is driving me crazy.

Not the good kind of crazy either.

Who am I referring to? Oh, you know, the other McGarrett.

Emma McGarrett to be exact.

She's worse than her brother when it comes to certain things.

Like, eating.

Steve eats a lot, and sometimes inhales food like a pig, despite whether or not he's in a hurry.

Emma, however, doesn't eat as _much_ as Steve does, but sometimes doesn't eat at _all_.

_"What are you doing?" I had asked her one morning, as I waited for Steve to get ready so we could go to a crime scene._

_We were in the kitchen of Steve's house, and she was eating half a piece of toast._

_"I'm eating breakfast." Emma had repiled._

_"No." I said to her. "You're not _eating_ breakfast. Not even close. Because breakfast includes eggs, bacon, toast to go along _with _it, pancakes, sausage, sometimes even hash browns. Not just one of those things separate."_

_"You're really giving me a lecture about eating?" She asked, clearly amused._

_"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I said. "It set's you up for the rest of the day and what it may consist of. And just eating toast alone, will not cut it."_

_"Maybe not for you." Emma said. "But it satisfies me."_

_Then, she took a big bite of her toast to prove her point._

_"You're impossible." I said. "Completely impossible."_

_Emma just smiled._

I cannot wait until this week is over.

"Danno?" I heard a voice say, along with a knock on my office door.

I took my head out of my hands and saw Chin standing in my office door way.

"Yeah, Chin?" I asked.

"I just got back and noticed your head in your hands." He said, as he came into my office. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not something." I said. "Someone."

"What did Steve do?" Chin asked.

"Not Steve." I said. "Emma."

Chin laughed a little.

"Ok." He said, clearly amused. "What did Emma do?"

"She's impossible." I said.

"You say Steve is, too." Chin pointed out to me.

"No, Steve's impossible, is like, someone who is not a Navy SEAL, like myself, and has to be partners with him impossible." I said. "Emma's impossible, is just that. _Impossible_. Did you know she only eats toast for breakfast? Who does that?"

"A lot of people only eat toast for breakfast, Danny." He said.

"Did you also know that she won't let you use the same cup two days in a row?" I asked. "And won't let you use it again until it's washed?"

Chin looked thoughtful.

"I can understand that." He said.

"You're not helping, Chin." I said.

"Look, Danny, you can't just focus on the little things a person does." Chin said. "You also have to look at the person as a whole. Emma is a great girl. And just like everyone else, has her quirks and reasons for those quirks."

"Well, her _quirks_ are impossible." I said.

Chin laughed.

"It's not funny." I said.

"Yes, actually, it is." He said. "I've never seen you so worked up over what someone does before. Not even with Steve."

Before I could respond, my phone began to ring.

I picked my phone up from my desk, and answered it.

"Williams," I said.

"Danny, its Rachel." I heard Rachel's voice say from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Rachel." I said, wondering what my ex-wife wanted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could pick Grace up from school today and have her a little bit early this week?" Rachel asked. "She has a half of day today, and I just have so much to do and with Stan out of town and having to take care of Charles-"

"Say no more." I said, feeling happy that I was going to see my daughter earlier than expected. "I will pick Grace up."

"Thank you, Danny." Rachel said.

"Not a problem." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel said.

Then, I hung up the phone, and stood up.

"Got to go pick up Grace." I said to Chin, a smile coming to my face.

"Ah," Chin said.

Then, we both headed out of my office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Kono's Apartment)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"Is he _always_ like that?" I asked Kono.

Kono and I were at her apartment, eating lunch and talking.

During the past week, Kono and I have gotten really close, and have been spending a lot of time together.

"It's Danny." Kono said with a shrug. "It's just something you get used to."

I had just told her how Danny has been pretty much commenting on everything I did.

"Plus, I agree about the breakfast thing." She said. "You really should eat more than toast for breakfast."

"I'm a Detective." I said. "Sometimes I have to eat in a rush, very little, or none at all. Being a former Detective himself, he should understand that. Let alone having it be a hard habit to break."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you two were flirting." Kono said.

"We're NOT flirting." I said positively.

"I don't know…." She began. "You two have been disagreeing with each other in a _playful_ way since you got here."

"He's impossible." I said. "That's why we're disagreeing. And it's _far_ from playful."

Kono just laughed.

"It's not funny." I said. "He's Steve's best friend, and it feels like he doesn't like me."

"Oh, trust me, Danny likes you." Kono said. "He wouldn't be arguing with you, and giving you lecture's if he wasn't concerned about you."

Just then, Kono's phone began to ring.

Kono took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Kono," She said. "…On my way, Boss."

Then, Kono hung up the phone.

"Got a case." She said, looking at me.

"Can I come?" I asked, interested, as Kono stood up.

"Would Steve be ok with that?" Kono asked.

"As long as I don't _involve_ myself into the investigation, he will be just fine." I said.

"Alright then." She said.

Then, I got up, and we both headed toward the door, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

(At the Crime Scene)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

Kono pulled up to the crime scene next to Steve's truck and parked.

Then, we both got out of the car.

I stayed by the car as Kono headed toward Chin, Steve, and Danny who were looking at a body by a tree.

I sighed. Wanting so bad to go over there and help out.

The only thing that was stopping me was the fact that Steve would be mad if I just stepped in and helped. Especially since I was _way_ out of my jurisdiction.

"Are you a cop?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked toward the voice and saw a little girl standing beside me.

"Yes." I said, a little confused. "I am a cop."

"Then why are you here?" She asked. "You should be over there."

The girl then pointed toward Kono, Danny, Chin, and Steve.

"I'm actually on vacation." I said to her. "And even if I wasn't, I'm far away from home…..Where did you come from?"

I then looked around us at the crowd that gathered by the yellow police tape. Looking to see if anyone was missing a little girl.

"My dad left me in the car." I heard her say. "He said it was too scary for someone my age to see a dead body."

"Well, your dad happens to be right." I said, looking back at her. "Where is he?"

"Grace!" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Danny coming up to us.

"Monkey, what did I say about staying in the car?" Danny asked, as he knelt down in front of her.

"Wait," I began. "She's _your_ daughter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is." Danny said, looking at me.

"You know Danno?" She asked me.

"I do." I said, as I realized I had said that her dad was right about her seeing a dead body.

I had said that Danny was right.

Not like he will ever know.

"Grace, this is Emma, Uncle Steve's sister." Danny said. "Emma, this is my daughter Grace. Now, Grace, why did you get out of the car?"

"You moved out of my sight." Grace said. "I got worried."

"Aw, Monkey," Danny said, as he pulled her into a hug.

I found myself smiling a little.

Then, an idea came to me.

"You know," I began, as Danny and Grace pulled away. "I can always take Grace and we can do something together?"

"Can I Danno?" Grace asked, excitement clear on her face.

"I-I don't know, Grace." Danny began.

"Come on, _Danno_," I said. "She will be in safe hands."

Danny was hesitating.

I leaned down and whispered to him:

"Plus, if you get out of her view again, she won't get out of the car to keep an eye on you."

Danny looked at me, as I stood straight again.

I could tell he knew I was right.

"Please, Danno?" Grace asked.

Danny looked at Grace, and sighed.

"Ok." Danny said.

Grace smiled.

"But you have to listen to what she says, ok?" Danny said.

"I will Danno." Grace said, nodding.

Danny smiled at her, and stood back up.

Then, he looked at me.

"I will call you when I can pick her up." Danny said.

"Take your time." I said. "Like I said, she's in safe hands."

Danny stared at me for a couple seconds, then he nodded, and headed back over to Steve, Kono, and Chin.

"So," I began, as I looked away from Danny and looked at Grace. "What would you like to do?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In Danny's Car)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Why are you so quiet?" I heard Steve ask.

We were in my car heading toward a possible lead.

Steve was driving, _of course_. And I was looking out the window, thinking and worrying.

"What? Can't stand the quiet?" I asked, as I looked at him.

"Well, normally you give me a lecture about something." Steve said. "All out of them today?"

"Funny." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Then, I looked back out the window.

A couple of seconds went by in silence.

"Your sister isn't a danger magnet like you, is she?" I asked, as I looked back at him.

"Are we _still_ on that?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Well, she IS taking care of my daughter at this point in time because I have to be with you." I said. "I want to be sure that when I see her again she isn't about to jump off the roof at gun point."

"Danny, how many times do I have to say that 'Grace is in good hands' until you get it through that thick head of yours?" Steve asked.

"MY thick head?" I asked. "YOU'RE the one with the thick head."

"Danny," He began, ignoring what I said. "If for some unforeseeable reason something dangerous happens, Emma won't let _anything_ happen to Grace, ok? You have my word on that. Plus, if you're so _worried_ about Grace being with Emma, why did you even _let _Grace go with her in the first place?"

"I didn't want her to see a dead body" I said. "And since Emma is currently on vacation and didn't have to be at the crime scene, I let Grace go with her. And all because I let Grace go with her, _doesn't_ mean I'm ok with it."

"Well you must be on SOME level, because Grace IS with her." Steve said.

"What are you? A psychologist?" I asked.

"I'm just stating a point." He said.

"Well, your 'point' is wrong." I said. "Like usual."

Steve rolled his eyes, as he pulled into a driveway. Which brought us to a blue house.

Steve stopped the car, then we both got out of the car, and headed toward the door of the house.

Once we got to the door, Steve knocked on it.

"Seriously, I am going to see Grace _alive _again, right?" I asked him.

"Not if you keep asking me." Steve said, clearly annoyed.

"See? Why do you have to be that way?" I asked. "I only asked a question."

"And I answered it several times with the same answer." He said. "You don't have to keep asking it."

Just then, the door opened, revealing the man we were looking for, looking at us half asleep.

"George Vander?" Steve asked.

George nodded.

"I'm Steve McGarrett, this is Danny Williams, Five-O." Steve said.

George's eyes went wide.

"Can we-" Steve began.

But before Steve could finish his sentence, George slammed the door shut.

"He's going out the back door isn't he?" I asked.

Steve bolted toward the back of the house, as I took my gun out. Then I kicked opened the front door.

I quickly went inside, and made my way to the back of the house.

Once I exited the back door, I saw George holding at gun at Steve and Steve holding a gun at George.

I instantly aimed my gun at him.

"Put the gun down." I said.

George sighed. Then, he dropped the gun, and put his hands up.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"You won again." I said, amazed.

Grace smiled.

Grace and I were at my brother's house, sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

Specifically, Rummy.

"Who taught you how to play?" I asked, as I gathered the cards up again, and began to shuffle them.

"Danno." Grace said. "He taught me how to play all different kinds of card games."

"Huh," I said. "Well, you're really good."

"Thank you." She said, as I began to deal the cards.

"You know," Grace began, after a couple seconds of silence. "He's not seeing anyone."

"Who's not seeing anyone?" I asked.

"Danno." She said.

"What about your mom?" I asked, confused.

"She remarried." Grace said.

"Oh." I said.

Then, I realized what she was doing.

"No." I said. "I know what you're doing, and I will not stand for it."

"I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"Right." I said, playing along. "_Of course_ you don't."

It was silent, as we began to play Rummy again.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Grace asked.

I laughed a little.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm not." I said.

"There must be a reason." Grace said.

"There's no reason." I said.

"Danno says there's a reason for everything." She said.

"And did he give you a reason for why he said that?" I asked.

Grace thought for a moment.

"No." She said.

"Maybe you should ask him sometime." I suggested.

It was silent once again for about a minute, then Grace asked:

"Do you believe in fate?"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" I asked.

"Danno doesn't believe in fate." She said. "He says it's just something people use to get by and accept what has happened in their life so far. He said it's just something to make people feel better."

"Danno said that, huh?" I asked. "Well….That's just his opinion. He obviously hasn't met fate before."

"So, you believe in fate?" Grace asked.

"I do." I said nodding.

"Me too." She said.

Then, Grace laid down her cards on the table.

"Again?!" I said, not able to believe it.

Grace giggled.

"You beat me again?!" I said. "Ok, you must be cheating or something. Are you hiding cards somewhere?"

I then picked up her arms to look under them, as Grace continued to giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Steve and I walked into Headquarters to see Kono and Chin in the main room.

They looked our way when we came in.

"Any luck?" Chin asked.

"Yes." I said. "We got some information out of George."

"But?" Kono asked.

"But he's not telling us something." Steve said. "It's clear that he knows exactly who we're looking for, but he's not giving up the name."

"Want us to take a crack at it?" Chin asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Maybe you two will have better luck."

"Let's get to it, cuz." Kono said to Chin.

Then, they began to head toward the door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"What's your favorite Disney Princess movie?" Grace asked me.

Grace and I were now sitting on the couch in the living room, watching 'Tangled' on the T.V.

I thought about her question for a moment, then I said:

"Sleeping Beauty. What about you?"

"Cinderella." She said.

"Good choice." I said, smiling at her.

Then again, to me, there wasn't really a bad choice.

It was silent as we both watched the movie.

"Have you ever been in love?" I heard Grace ask.

My heart stopped for a moment. Panic filling me for a brief second, as I looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

Grace shrugged.

"Just curious." She said.

I was silent.

"So, have you?" Grace asked.

I looked away from her.

Memories and thoughts pushed their way to the front of my mind.

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds, then I reopened them, and looked at Grace, who was waiting for me to answer her question.

"Yes." I said. "I have been in love."

"What's it like?" She asked.

"It's not describable." I said. "But it's also the best feeling you can ever have."

"Really?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, really." I said. "…..I will be right back."

I then got up and headed toward the stairs.

Once I was up the stairs, I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

I then put my back against it, as tears came to my eyes, blurring my vision as I saw the memories that I tried so hard to not think about.

Get a grip, I thought, as I closed my eyes. There's a little girl in the living room you have to get back to.

I took a couple deep breaths as I pushed the memories and tears back.

Then, I opened my eyes, and saw myself in the mirror.

I looked sad.

I can't look that way, I thought.

So, I smiled at myself in the mirror.

It didn't reach up to my ears, but it was passable.

I took one more deep breath, then, I turned, opened the door, and left the bathroom.

Once I was back in the living room, I saw Grace was still where she was on the couch.

"Hey," I said, gaining her attention. "Since it's almost dinner time, would you like me to order some pizza?"

"Sure." Grace said.

"What kind do you want?" I asked.

"Pepperoni." She said.

"Just pepperoni?" I asked. "Do you want anything to go with it? Like, maybe pineapple? Bacon?"

"Danno said having fruit on a pizza is unnatural." Grace said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

Grace nodded.

"Well, Danno's not here." I said. "Would you like to try fruit on your pizza?"

Grace thought about it for a moment, then she nodded.

"Ok." I said, smiling softly. "I'll order it."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So?" I asked. "How do you like it?"

Grace and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating our dinner.

Grace chewed the bite of pepperoni and pineapple pizza, savoring it.

"I like it." She said.

I smiled.

"See? I told you it was good." I said. Then, I took another bite of my pizza.

Just then, I heard the door open.

"Emma?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Grace?" I heard another one ask.

I instantly recognized the voices.

"In here!" I called to them.

A couple seconds went by, then, I saw Steve and Danny enter the kitchen.

"Ooo! Pizza!" Steve said excitedly.

"On the counter." I said.

Steve walked straight to the counter, as Danny walked over to Grace and I. Confusion on his face.

"Hey, Danno!" Grace said happily.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said. "What you eating?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple pizza." Grace said.

"Is that so?" Danny asked, as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, as he just stared at me.

"I leave her in your care for a couple hours, and already you're having her do something that's unnatural." Danny said.

"It's not unnatural." I said. "It's good pizza. Isn't that right, Gracie?"

"It's true, Danno." Grace said. "It's really good."

"No, what's good, is just pepperoni." Danny said. "Maybe even having bacon, or, some other kind of meat on it. What's _not _good, is having _fruit_ on it. Especially pineapple."

"I think you're just afraid of good pizza." I said.

"I agree." Steve said, appearing beside me, with a plate of pizza in his hand.

Danny glared at Steve as he pulled the chair out next to me, and sat down.

"I, am not afraid of good pizza." Danny said. "But maybe you should have given the people who don't _like_ fruit on their pizza some consideration when you ordered."

"You can always pick it off." I said.

"No I will not just _pick_ it off." Danny said. "I should not have to _pick_ things off a pizza."

"Then maybe you should have called and told me you were coming for dinner." I said. "Then I would have given you some _consideration_."

"She has a point, Danno." Steve said, before he took another bite of pizza.

"No one asked you." Danny said to him.

Then, Danny pulled the chair next to Grace out, and sat down beside her.

"So, what did you and Emma do?" Danny asked her.

"We played cards and watched a couple of movies." Grace said.

"Yeah? So, you had fun?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded, smiling big.

"I had a lot of fun with Emma, Danno." Grace said.

Danny smiled.

"I'm glad, Monkey." Danny said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In Danny's Car)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Danno,"I heard Grace begin.

"Yeah, Monkey?" I asked.

I was driving home.

Grace and I had left Steve's house about three minutes ago.

"I think I made Emma sad." I heard Grace say.

I glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, I asked her some questions." I heard Grace begin. "And one of the questions I asked made her sad."

"What question was that?" I asked.

"I asked her if she was ever in love." I heard Grace say. "And she looked sad."

I stopped at a stop sign, and looked at Grace.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said she has." Grace said. "Then she excused herself."

I thought about what Grace said.

"Do you know why she's sad?" Grace asked.

"No, Monkey, I don't." I said quietly. "But you shouldn't bring it up, ok?"

"But what if she wants someone to talk to?" She asked.

"Then she will come to one of us." I said. "Ok?"

"Ok." Grace said. "….But she is going to be ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be fine." I said, reassuring Grace.

"Ok." She said.

Then, I looked straight ahead, and began to drive again. Wondering what had happened to Emma to make her sad, and not believe in love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi Everyone!

Thank you so much for all of the comments/reviews so far! I truly appreciate it!

I'm glad that people are enjoying this story so far :)

Anyway, here is the next chapter

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(The Next Day)

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I was at the supermarket, looking at grapes._

_I picked up a bag and put it in my shopping cart._

_I then began to push my shopping cart toward the carrots, when something hit my cart._

_"Oh! Sorry!" I heard a voice say, as I looked at what hit my cart._

_It was another shopping cart._

_I looked toward the voice and saw a man._

_"Oh, no, it's ok." I said. "I wasn't paying attention."_

_The man smiled a little at me._

_"I'm Ben." He said, holding his hand out to me._

_"Emma." I said, taking his hand and shaking it._

_"So, Emma," Ben began, as we both retreated our hands. "How about I take you out to dinner as an apology?"_

_I laughed._

_"Wow," I said. "Straight to the point I see."_

_"Well, when I see something that I want, I just go for it." He said._

_"I'm starting to think you crashed into my cart on purpose." I said._

_"So what if I did?" Ben asked, shrugging. "Would it change your answer?"_

_I smiled._

_"Yes." I said._

_"Yes to what?" He asked._

_"Yes, I will go to dinner with you for your apology." I said. _

_Ben smiled._

I shook my head, and got off my bed to get ready for the day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

Once I entered the kitchen, I saw Steve sitting at the table eating eggs and toast.

"Hey," I said.

Steve looked at me.

"Hey," He said. "How did you sleep?"

I walked over to the coffee maker as I remembered the sleepless night I had, due to memories.

"Good." I lied, as I grabbed a cup. "What about you."

"Same." I heard Steve say.

Once I poured my coffee, I walked over to the table and sat down beside him.

I took a piece of his toast and began to eat it as I studied him.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Steve asked.

"Because there is something bothering you." I said. "I don't have to use my Detective skills to know that. Now, what is it?"

Steve sighed, and looked at me.

"We arrested a lead yesterday for our case." Steve said. "And he's telling us everything we need to know."

"….Ok, why is that bothering you?" I asked, confused.

"It's not." He said. "It's what he's NOT telling us, is what's bothering me."

"What's he not telling you?" I asked.

"He knows who the murderer is." Steve said. "But he won't tell us."

"Huh," I said, as I pondered what he said.

It was silent as Steve finished his breakfast. Then, he got up to take care of his dish.

"Threaten him." I said.

"Threaten him?" I heard Steve ask confused.

"Yeah," I said, as I turned to face him. "Everybody has a weakness. You just need to find out what it is. Does he have any kids?"

"Yeah, a son." Steve said.

"There you go." I said. "That's all you need."

Steve had his thinking face on. Clearly considering what I had suggested.

Then, Steve smiled and looked at me.

"That is all I need." He said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Steve then walked over to me quickly, and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're a genius!" Steve said, as he headed out of the kitchen.

"I know!" I called after him.

Then, I smiled and shook my head.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At the Murderer's House)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Well, I have to admit," I began, as Chin put the murderer in a police car. "It was good thinking using George's son to get our murderer."

Chin, Steve, Kono, and I were outside the murderer's house.

We had just arrested him.

"It was, wasn't it?" I heard Steve ask.

I looked at him.

"Yes, it was." I said. "I know I don't compliment you a lot, but now I am…Good job."

Steve stared at me.

"You mind waiting until I get a tape recorder? I want to _have_ proof you actually said that." Steve said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good job everyone." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Chin and Kono had joined us.

"Does anyone want to go celebrate on a job well done?" Kono asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm in." Chin said.

"You guys go ahead." Steve said. "There's something I have to do."

"Suit yourself." Kono said.

Then, Kono and Chin began to walk away.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked. "You normally don't miss out on celebrating?"

"There's something I have to do." Steve said.

"Ok." I said. "See you later, I guess."

Then, I headed in the direction Kono and Chin went in.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I had just came into the house from sightseeing, when I heard someone say:

"Steve?"

I walked toward the voice, and saw Catherine sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Not exactly." I said.

Catherine looked at me, and smiled.

"Emma!" She said.

Then she got up, closed the distance between us, and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you!" I heard Catherine say as I hugged her back.

"Like wise." I said.

Catherine and I pulled away.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm doing alright, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Busy, but good." Catherine said. "Gosh, it's been so long since I saw you! How's Ben?"

My smile faded when she mentioned him.

"When was the last time we talked?" I asked.

Catherine thought about my question.

"Maybe four years ago." She said. "Why?"

She doesn't know, I thought.

"Steve didn't tell you, huh?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Catherine asked.

That's a no, I thought.

"Ben….He, uh," I began.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, followed by a voice asking:

"Emma, you here?"

"In here." I said, thankful there was an interruption.

I looked toward the entrance of the living room and saw Steve enter.

Steve saw me and was about to say something, but stopped when he looked at Catherine.

"Catherine?" Steve said, clearly confused and surprised at the same time. "I thought you weren't coming back for a couple more days?"

"Surprise!" Catherine said with a smile.

Steve smiled, then he shook his head a little and looked back at me.

"You and I need to talk." Steve said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I can come back." Catherine said.

"No! Stay." Steve said, as Catherine began to take a step toward the exit. "It's nothing personal or anything, I just want to ask her something."

"And, what is it you want to ask?" I asked him.

Steve took a deep breath.

"What you suggested today was a good idea." Steve said. "An idea we probably wouldn't of thought of as quickly as you did, and if it wasn't for that idea we probably wouldn't have caught the murderer."

"…..Ok." I said, confused. "But that's a statement, not a question."

"My question is, would you like to join Five-O?" Steve asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Emma, you're a great cop." Steve began.

"Steve, may I remind you how it is when we work together?" I asked.

"We work well together." Steve said.

"We also argue." I pointed out to him.

"That was ONE time." Steve pointed out to me. "One out of a hundred, and you know it."

I sighed.

"Why do you seem against this?" Steve asked.

"My life is in Los Angeles." I said. "My home is in Los Angeles."

"Move here." Steve said. "I'm your brother. I'm family. Ohana. In Los Angeles you don't have that."

"What about Ben?" I heard Catherine ask.

"What about him?" Steve asked confused.

"Catherine…Ben died." I said, looking at her.

"Oh my god," Catherine said, shocked. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I said, feeling sad.

"Emma, if this is about Ben," Steve began. "…..You know he would have wanted you to move on with your life, right?"

"I'm WELL aware of that, thank you, _Steven_." I said, a little irritated.

"Come on, Em," Steve said. "If you move here, it will be great."

"I agree." Catherine said. "It will be a change, but it will also be a good one."

"You can stay here." Steve said. "As long as you like, or if you find a new place."

"We can have girl's day again." Catherine said. "And you and I can watch crappy movies on Thursdays like we used to."

"And we can hang out and see each other more." Steve said. "It would be like old times."

"I don't know." I said uneasily.

It was silent as I thought about moving here.

Nothing reminded me of Ben here. Unlike my apartment in Los Angeles.

And it will be a huge change to resign from LAPD, move here, and join Five-O.

But the thing was, there was nothing left for me in Los Angeles.

Everything was here now.

I looked at Steve who had this pleading look on his face.

I sighed.

"Alright." I said. "I accept."

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Yes, seriously." I said.

Steve smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"You will not regret this." I heard Steve say. "I promise."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(One Week Later)

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I opened the door to Five-O Headquarters and walked inside.

Steve didn't ask for a ride this morning, which, I found weird. He normally car pools with me unless he tells me otherwise.

I walk into the main room of Headquarters, and that's when I see her.

I saw Emma standing by the computer touch screen table with Chin. They were discussing something.

Confused, I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said.

Chin and Emma stopped talking and looked at me.

"Ah, good morning, Danno!" Chin said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said. "…..What are you two talking about?"

"Emma and I were discussing a case." Chin said.

"Why?" I asked. Then, I looked directly at Emma. "You don't work here. And last I knew you went home sooner than expected. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"I see." Chin said, smiling.

"You're smiling." I said. "I don't like that. Why are you smiling?"

"Obviously, Steve neglected to tell you that I'm moving here." Emma said.

"…Ok." I said, as I absorbed what she said. "Good for you! But why are you talking to Chin about a case? You don't work here."

Emma smiled.

"Actually, as of today, I do." Emma said. "You're looking at your newest member to Five-O."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm working with you now." Emma said.

Oh you got to be kidding me, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

(Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Why?

Oh, why is this happening to me?

I was now sitting at my desk, in my Office. My head in my hands.

I came straight in here, after I learned that Emma will NOT only be moving here, but WORKING here as well.

I know Grace loves her and everything, but, I could REALLY do without her.

Her moving here wasn't the issue.

It was having to _work_ with her I had a problem with.

I can only imagine what was going to happen.

I lifted my head from my hands just in time to see Steve opening the door to my office.

Steve came in, letting the door close behind him.

"Danno, I-" Steve began as he looked at me.

But he stopped talking once he saw me.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was moving here?" I asked.

Steve shrugged.

"I thought you knew." He said.

"No." I said. "No, I didn't know. You also didn't tell me she was going to be working here either."

"Ok, that I KNOW I told you." Steve said.

"No you didn't." I said. "You didn't say one word about Emma the entire week she was gone."

"Yes I have." Steve said.

"Obviously not to me." I pointed out to him.

"Danny, what's the big deal?" Steve asked. "So, Emma moved here, and is now working with us. I don't see the problem with it."

"Of course you don't." I said. "You're her brother. You act JUST like her. All of you McGarrett's do."

"I told you, we're not alike." He said.

"And I told you, I will be the judge of that." I said. "And I have nothing to prove otherwise."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Look, I want you to take Emma and your car and go riding around." He said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I need you two to get to know each other more." Steve said. "Have more trust in each other. I don't want there to be any flaws all because two members of the team aren't as close as everyone else."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

Steve just stared at me.

"Two people who are working together can still work together efficiently if they aren't as close as everyone else." I pointed out to him.

"But it can still cause problems." Steve said. "I don't want that and I'm sure you don't either."

…He's got me there.

"Why do you seem against spending time with her?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked. "Does the last name McGarrett and the words 'danger magnet' mean _anything_ to you?"

Steve glared at me.

"Just spend time with her." Steve said. In a tone that suggested it was an order.

Then, Steve turned around, opened the door, and left my office.

I sighed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was quiet as I drove.

Emma and I left Five-O Headquarters about ten minutes ago to "bond".

Neither one of us have said anything so far.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't even know what to ask.

I mean, where do I begin?

"So, how's Grace?" I heard Emma ask, breaking the slowly eating me alive silence.

"She's good." I said. Then I hesitated before adding: "She misses you."

"….She does?" I heard Emma ask, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." I said. "She loves you."

"I love her too." I heard Emma say. "She's a sweet girl."

"She is." I said, smiling a little.

For some reason, what Emma said, made me happy.

It felt like I was glad she approved of Grace.

The only other time I was glad someone approved of Grace was-

Yeah, different situation, I thought to myself. Doesn't count, Danny.

It was silent between Emma and I again.

I never wanted a silence to end so much in my life.

"So….." I began. "Since you're going to be here now, I would like to take this time and tell you the rules."

"Rules?" I heard Emma ask, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, rules." I said.

"Are rules really necessary?" I heard Emma ask.

"Rules are VERY necessary." I said. "Especially since it's you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I heard Emma ask.

I pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car, and looked at her.

"You, my dear, are a McGarrett." I said.

"Point?" Emma asked.

"Your family, is nothing but chaos." I explained to her. "You're all alike in some way, shape, or form. You all attract danger anywhere you go."

"I'll grant you the 'chaos' and 'some way, shape or form' bit." She began. "But the 'attracting danger anywhere we go'…Not true."

"How so?" I asked.

"We're all cops except Mary." Emma said. "Danger is what we do. Especially when most of the family has been in the army, or the marines, or is a Navy SEAL. It's in our blood."

"So, you're proving my point of you being a danger magnet?" I asked.

"The point I'm trying to prove to you is that we don't go looking for danger." She said.

"But you are a danger magnet?" I asked.

Emma sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"If you're concerned about Grace, she will be just fine." Emma said. "Just like she has been when we are together. I can even guarantee that every day you will be going back home to her."

"Ok." I said as I gave her a somewhat of a nod.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "I would like you to stay out of my own personal bubble."

"Done." Emma said.

"I also want you to NOT pull 'stunts' that your brother does." I said.

"I'll try." She said, an amused smile coming to her face.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. "You think I'm joking?"

"You? Joke?" Emma asked, her amused smile growing. "Why would you ever do that?"

"You think I can't be funny?" I asked.

"Actually, I think you can't be laid back, and go with the flow." Emma said. "But now that I think about it…yeah, that too."

"That's your brother." I said. "He's the one who has to be in control all of the time."

"Says the guy who tucks in his shirts." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? No rebuttal?" She asked.

"Are we going to get along working together or not?" I asked.

"I have no issues working with you." Emma said. "As long as you respect me."

"Like wise." I said.

"Then we should be fine." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

(A Couple Days Later)

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard a voice say.

I looked up from my desk and saw Danny in my doorway looking at me in disbelief.

I was in my office looking over a cold case file and eating a breakfast burrito.

I just stared at Danny. Waiting for him to explain to me why he was looking at me the way he was.

"You call THAT breakfast?!" Danny asked, gesturing toward the breakfast burrito in my hand.

"I might." I said.

"Do you know how to eat at all?" He asked.

"Do you know how to _not_ give a lecture about everything you see?" I asked.

"I don't know what's worse." Danny began, ignoring my comment. "You eating the burrito, or you eating one slice of toast."

"I didn't know you were keeping a diary about what I ate." I said.

"I don't." He said.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." I said.

"The things I have to put up with." Danny mumbled, as he left my doorway and headed toward his office.

I just shook my head, and looked back down at what I was reading.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Sis," I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Steve was now standing in my doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We got a case." Steve said. "And you better leave your breakfast burrito behind."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What exactly happened to him, Max?" Kono asked, as Chin, Danny, Steve, and I walked toward the body, where Max, the coroner, was observing the body.

"He appears to have been strangled." Max said, continuing to look the body over.

Then, Max pulled down the collar of the victims shirt. Revealing dark bruising around his neck.

"It definitely appears that way." Danny said in agreement.

"Who was his attacker though?" I asked. "He doesn't seem like someone who would not fight back. I mean, look at his build. It's obvious he works out."

"And how would you know?" Danny asked.

"I see you every day." I said. "And I know YOU don't work out."

"Ok, seriously? You're insulting my body?" Danny asked. "How do you know I don't work out?"

"I didn't." I said, smiling a little. "You just confirmed it for me."

Danny narrowed his eyes at me, as Chin chuckled.

"Anyway," Steve began. "Is there anything else you can tell us Max?"

"Not at current time, Steve." Max said, standing up. "I will need to take him back for autopsy before I can tell you anything more."

"Ok. Keep us posted." Steve said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"His name, is Peter Samuels." Chin said, as he brought the victims profile up onto the T.V. screen in front of us in the main room of the Five-O building. "Has a wife. No kids."

"Says here he worked at the hospital." Steve said, as he looked at the screen of the computer touch screen table.

I looked at what he was looking at.

"He was a doctor." I said, pointing it out to him.

"Says here in Max's report that there was drugs in his system before he died." Kono said.

"How much?" Steve asked.

"Enough to knock him out." Kono said. "The drug was ketamine."

"Commonly used as anesthesia." Chin said.

"Which means someone must have injected ketamine into his system and more than likely knew how much he weighted." Danny said.

"Which means the person who killed him is someone he knows or a creepy stalker who knows every little thing about him." I said.

"Kono, go talk to his wife." Steve said. "Chin, stay here and dig into Peter Samuels life. See if he had any police trouble or a restraining order on anyone. I will go talk to Max and get a full briefing on his findings. Danny, Emma, you two go to the hospital and talk to his colleagues."

"Whoa, wait," Danny began. "Why aren't I partnered up with you?"

"Because I paired you up with Emma." Steve said as if it was obvious.

"Why, though?" Danny asked, as Chin and Kono walked away from us.

"Danny, in the other time you _complain_ about going to the morgue." Steve said. "Kono and Chin are capable handling what I assigned them to do. The hospital is a lot of ground to cover. Which is why I assigned you with Emma."

"You could always _give_ the morgue to Emma and you and I can go to the hospital to question people." Danny said.

Steve was about to say something, but before he could, I said:

"That's fine. I'll go to the morgue. No big deal."

Steve looked at me.

"Really." I said to him. "No big deal."

Then, I turned around and headed toward the door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In Danny's Car)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"I don't appreciate what you did back there." Steve said, sounding a bit bitter.

We were on our way to the hospital to question the staff.

"What_ I_ did back there?" I asked. "You had me partnered with your sister. We're partners. Not me and her."

"We're ALL partners, Danny." He said. "It shouldn't matter who you do things with. We're a team."

"Says the SEAL who seems to put the 'I' in 'team' a lot." I pointed out to him.

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't want to work with her." Steve said.

"I don't mind working with her." I said.

"Then why didn't you just go to the hospital with her?" Steve asked.

"I don't trust her enough yet." I said.

"Bullshit." He said. "What's the real reason?"

"What do you mean, what's the real reason?" I asked. "That IS the real reason."

"Fine. Don't tell me." Steve said. "But when we get back, you're apologizing to her."

"But I didn't do anything." I said.

"You hurt her feelings." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know my sister." Steve said. "She took what you said personally. Plus, you also have to apologize to her for making her go to the morgue."

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like she has nightmares about it."

Steve gave me a look, but didn't say anything else for the entire ride to the hospital.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Outside the Coroner's Office)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I hate the morgue.

I was standing outside the Coroner's Office. Staring at the double doors.

I know going to the morgue was part of the job, but it doesn't mean I had to like it.

And it doesn't help that the last time I was in a morgue, had to do with Ben.

Ever since that day, I haven't been near one since.

Whenever we had a case, my partner back at LAPD went to the morgue for me and reported to me what was found along with giving me the report to read and look at the pictures.

After seeing Ben….what remained of him….and the nightmares I had after, I didn't want to step into a morgue ever again.

You can do this, I thought, It's no big deal. You can do this.

I took a deep breath, and let it out.

Then, I put my hand on the door to open it.

But I stopped.

I was frozen where I was.

You have to get over this, I thought to myself. You have to face this fear. It's the only way it will go away.

After taking another deep breath, I pushed the door open, and walked inside.

"Ah, Emma!" Max said, as I walked over to him and the autopsy table. "I was wondering when you would finally come in."

"You knew I was out there?" I asked. A little embarrassed.

"Yes." Max said, nodding. "I've known for the past ten minutes."

"Oh." I said.

"No matter." He said. "You did come in, after all."

I smiled a little at him.

"Show me what you got, Max." I said.

Max pulled the white sheet off the top half of the victim.

"As you know, I found ketamine in Peter Samuels system before he died." Max began. "I have found the injection site."

Then, Max pointed to a spot on the victims neck.

"It's covered by the bruising, but it's still there." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes." Max said. "The attacker is definitely male."

"You sound so sure." I said.

"You see how wide the bruising is?" He asked, as he pointed out the width of the bruising on the neck. "A female doesn't have big enough hands to make that kind of width. Which indicates the killer is male."

"Wow." I said. "I didn't know that. Nice work Max."

Max just smiled at me.

"I better go tell Chin." I said.

"You're leaving so soon?" Max asked.

"Yes." I said. "I shouldn't….stay in here too long."

"Corpses creep you out?" He asked.

"….Sure." I said. "Let's go with that."

Then, I headed toward the door, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

(Later)

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I walked out of my office to go home when I saw that there was still a light on.

I looked toward the light and saw it was coming from Emma's Office.

Confused, I walked toward her office, and noticed Emma was sitting at her desk looking something over.

I walked to her open doorway and stood there. Studying her.

I haven't really had a chance to talk to her for the rest of the day.

Then again, Emma seemed to have been avoiding everyone when Steve and I came back from the hospital.

I asked Steve what was up with her, and his reply was that whenever Emma was really thinking about something, she ignores everyone.

Steve also said it was best to leave her alone until she stops thinking what she was thinking about. Basically, let her talk to us first.

However, seeing her reading whatever she was reading at her desk, as she gently and repeatedly pulled at her bottom lip in concentration with her thumb and pointer finger, got me curious as to what she was thinking about for so long.

"Knock, knock." I said, as I knocked twice on her office door.

Emma's head shot up. Her bottom lip being released from her fingers, as she made eye contact with me.

"Danny," Emma said, sounding surprise. "I thought everyone went home?"

"I thought the same thing." I said, as she looked away from me and closed the file she was looking at on her desk. "What were you reading?"

"Uh- the case." She said, shaking her head a little. "I wanted to see if there was any evidence that was obvious that we missed."

Emma then looked back up at me.

It's difficult to tell when a McGarrett is lying to you.

But I had a feeling, like I normally get when Steve lies to me, that Emma had just lied to me.

But, I also had a feeling that whatever she was lying to me about, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, did you find anything?" I asked. Deciding not to call her out on the lie.

"No." She said, sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure you will find something." I said. "You are a McGarrett after all."

Emma smiled a little.

"I hope so." Emma said.

It was quiet for a moment or two, then I said:

"Listen, about earlier…..I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want to work with you. It's just-"

"You're always partnered with Steve." Emma said, cutting me off. "I get it. It's no big deal."

"Regardless," I said. "I'm sorry you went to the morgue."

"It's ok." She said, looking away from me. "Like I said…..it's no big deal, Danny."

I studied her as silence took over once again.

I know she said it wasn't a big deal, and part of me believed that she meant it. But part of me also believed that it was a big deal for her. For whatever reason, it was.

Feeling bad for forcing her to go there, I asked:

"Would you like a ride home?"

Emma looked up at me. Surprise on her face.

"Danny, that's not necessary." She said. "I will just get a cab or something."

"Get a cab or something?" I repeated. "I don't think so. Have you _met_ any cab drivers after dark? They look like someone who could kill you with a swiss army knife."

"Ok, you are over exaggerating." Emma said.

"No, I'm not." I said. "You would be surprised how many cab drivers I arrested for murder in New Jersey. And, they were all drivers after dark."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on." I said. "Let me drive you home."

Emma hesitated as she looked at the file on her desk she was reading.

Then, she looked up at me and said:

"Ok."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So, you looked like you were in deep thought all day." I said, casually. "…..What were you thinking about?"

I was now driving Emma home to Steve's house. Since, that's where she was staying until she found a place of her own.

"Just stuff." I heard Emma say.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Just stuff." Emma replied. Clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Deciding not to push any further, I asked:

"Do you miss your partner at LAPD?"

"I do." She said, a small smile coming to her face.

"Tell me about her." I said, encouraging her. "Or was your partner a him?"

"His name is Chris Phillips." Emma said. "He is literally one of the best people I ever met. He was always there for me when Steve couldn't be. He's like another brother to me."

I smiled.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you miss your partner back in New Jersey?"

"Not really." I said. "Jason Barlow was an ass. And even though I rather be on the main land, I'm glad I don't have to work with him anymore."

Emma nodded, as silence followed.

I pulled up to Steve's house and stopped the car.

"Thank you for the ride, Danny." Emma said.

"Not a problem." I said, as Emma opened the door and got out of the car.

"Have a good night." She said to me.

Then, she closed the door, and headed toward the house.

"You too, Emma." I said softly, as I watched her walk away.

I watched her until she opened the door to the house and disappeared inside. Closing the door behind her.

Then, I drove in the direction of my apartment.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(The Next Morning)

(Outside Steve McGarrett's House)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought, as I knocked on the door.

Last night, I didn't sleep at all.

My mind was occupied by Emma.

My head kept going through the possibilities of what Emma was thinking about all day yesterday, and why she didn't want to talk about it.

I kept telling my brain to shut up so that I could sleep.

It didn't listen to me.

I finally decided at around three AM that I wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

And now, I'm at Steve's house at five in the morning, hoping Emma will answer the door.

Which is a safe bet, because I saw Steve leave his house for his morning workout about five minutes ago.

I don't even know why I care about what she was thinking about yesterday.

_Because she seemed sad about it, _a voice in my head answered. _It also seems like whatever she was thinking about, affects her more than she will ever admit._

I shook my head and knocked on the door once again.

About a minute went by, when the door finally opened. Revealing an all- dressed- for- the- day- ahead, Emma.

"Danny." Emma said, clearly surprised to see me. "What are you doing here so early?"

I took in her appearance.

She looked…..nice.

I quickly snapped out of it.

"Hey, Emma." I said. "I was going to go for breakfast and thought I would ask you if you wanted to join me in getting a proper breakfast for a change?"

"I-" She began.

"Did I mention I'm not taking 'no' for an answer?" I asked.

Where the HELL did THAT come from?! I mentally asked myself.

I had no answer.

"Fine." Emma said. "I'll have breakfast with you. Just give me a moment."

I nodded, as Emma disappeared into the house again.

Why did I decide to do this again? I mentally asked myself.

Because you want to get to know her better?

Because you want her to tell you what she has been thinking about?

Because you want her to have a normal breakfast for once since you met her?

Because you want her to trust you?

Because you feel bad about yesterday and want to make it up to her?

I suddenly came to a realization.

It was _all _of them _combined_.

Why was there this need for all of those reasons?

Steve and Grace.

It was because of Steve and Grace.

I wanted to prove to Steve that I am fine with having his sister around every day and to have Emma and I be closer so that there will be no flaws when and if we happen to be getting shot.

Plus, Grace loves her. And I wanted to know Emma better if she is going to be spending time with my daughter.

Yeah. That's it.

Those are the reasons.

And what better way to get to know someone, then over breakfast?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At A Diner)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"So, why did you ask me out for breakfast?" I asked Danny.

Danny and I were at a Diner, sitting in a booth across from eachother, eating our breakfast. Which consisted of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a cup of coffee.

"So I can show you what a _healthy_ breakfast consist of." Danny said. Then, he took a drink of his coffee.

"I know what a _'healthy'_ breakfast consist of." I said. "You were a former Detective, or so I heard, I figured you would understand how often you don't get to eat. Especially in the morning and how it's a hard habit to break."

Danny thought about what I said. Then, he said:

"I do get it…..Sorry."

"It's ok." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Danny smiled a small smile back at me.

"What I don't get, however," Danny began. "Is how you can eat fruit on a pizza."

"You should try it." I said. "Then maybe you will understand."

"I rather be held at gun point than eat a slice of pizza with pineapple on it." He said.

"Your loss." I said.

Danny and I kept talking as we ate.

And after we were done eating, we stayed in the Diner, just talking, until it was time to head into work.


	11. Chapter 11

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

Danny and I walked into the main room of Five-O Headquarters laughing about something Danny had said.

"Well, there's something I thought I would never see." I heard a voice say.

Danny and I looked toward the voice and saw Chin and Steve looking at us.

Chin was smiling. Steve looked confused.

"What?" Danny asked. "Emma and I were just talking."

"Uh-huh." Chin said, as Danny headed toward his office, and I headed toward my own.

"Where were you?" I heard Steve ask. "When I got back from my run, you were home."

"Oh, Danny and I got breakfast." I said.

"You and Danny got breakfast." I heard Steve say in disbelief.

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Yeah." I said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I think what Steve is trying to say is that he's happy that you and Danny are spending time together." Chin said, walking up next to Steve. "Right, Steve?"

Steve nodded slowly.

"Ok then." I said, a little confused.

Then, I began to head toward my office once again.

Once I was inside my office, I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair.

I then opened up the second drawer on the right of my desk and took out two case files.

I closed the drawer and looked at the top case file. Which was Peter Samuels case.

I sat that one aside and looked at the second file I took out.

It was Ben's file.

I debated on whether or not to open it and dive right in like I did last night and many nights before. Re-read the pages that I'm pretty sure I could recite if asked to. Hoping to find some new evidence somehow in between the sentences or new details in the pictures that were taken.

But every time I do, I still find nothing.

If Steve knew I was doing this he would be worried about me and more than likely take the file away from me.

And I don't want that. Which is why he doesn't know I do this.

I just wish there was something I could do. Something I could find.

Anything, really. So that I could get closure.

So that Ben's family could get closure.

I sighed.

Then, I opened the second drawer of my desk again, put Ben's case file in it, and closed the drawer.

Later, I thought.

Then, I grabbed Peter Samuels case file, and opened it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I sat down at my desk. Letting out a content sigh as I did.

This morning was probably one of the best mornings I ever had.

Surprisingly, since, it involved a McGarrett.

But nonetheless, it was a good way to start the day.

Having breakfast with someone and getting to know them better.

And I have accomplished that. I knew Emma better than I originally did.

However, I still didn't find out what she was thinking about yesterday.

That remained a mystery.

I was finishing a report on a past case, when I heard a voice say:

"You and Emma went out for breakfast this morning?"

I stopped writing, and looked up to see Steve standing in my office across from me.

He was looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said. "So?"

"Why?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" I asked confused.

"Yesterday you didn't want to go to the hospital with her." He said. "But this morning you take her out for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was taking your words out of context when you said to 'Just spend time with her'." I said.

"I didn't mean to take her out on a _date_." Steve said sounding angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said quickly. "I did NOT take Emma out on a _DATE_! In fact, I took her out to breakfast to get to _know_ her better. As _friends_. Geez! I _don't_ spend time with her, you get angry. I _do_ spend time with her, and you think I took her out on a _date_. What's WRONG with you?!"

"Ok, ok!" Steve said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Danno. I obviously took you two having breakfast meaning more than what it was."

"Damn straight you did." I said, freaking out on the inside.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You better be." I said.

"I am." Steve said.

Then there was silence.

"I'm going to go now." Steve said.

"Please, do." I begged.

Steve then gave me a nod and left my office. Letting the door close behind him.

"Pfft, me and Emma on a date." I muttered to myself as I looked back at what I was doing. "Like _that_ would ever happen…Gosh he's so stupid. I mean, why would I take Emma out on a date? That would just be suicide."

I suddenly realized what I had said.

"Not that I would ever ask her." I quickly muttered. "I would NEVER ask her out on a date….Why am I even _having_ this conversation with myself? I don't even _like _her that way…I mean, sure, she's attractive, but DEFINITELY not my type…Nope. Not my type at all….Why the hell do I keep talking about it? Danno, just shut up."

"Talking to yourself again, Danny?" I heard a voice say.

I jumped and looked toward the voice to see Chin smiling at me in my doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked, as Chin walked into my office.

"Just the tail end of it." Chin said. "Where you said: 'Nope. Not my type at all' and 'Why the hell do I keep talking about it? Danno, just shut up.'"

I let out a sigh in relief.

"Care to tell me what you were muttering to yourself about?" He asked.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" Chin asked.

"Trust me, Chin." I said. "It's nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

(The Next Morning)

(In Danny's Car)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I pulled up to Grace's school, and stopped the car.

"There you go, Monkey." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Danno." Grace said, smiling back at me.

"Have a good day." I said to her, as she opened the car door and got out.

"You too, Danno." She said, grabbing her bag. Then she looked at me, clearly debating something. "….Hey, Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?" I asked.

"Can Emma come over for dinner tonight?" Grace asked.

I have to say, I really didn't expect her to ask, or say, that.

"I don't know, Grace." I began.

"Please, Danno?" Grace asked.

"She might be busy tonight." I said.

"I'm sure if you said I will be there she will be free." She said. "_Please_, Danno?"

And that's when Grace gave me her best puppy dog look.

The one I couldn't say no to.

I sighed.

"I'll ask her." I said.

"Promise?" Grace asked.

"I promise." I said.

Grace smiled.

"Thank you, Danno!" She said, happily. "See you later!"

Then, Grace shut the car door, and headed toward the entrance of the school.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Five-O Headquarters)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"So you're saying the murderer is _also_ injured?" Steve asked.

Steve, Chin, Danny, Kono, and I were standing in the main room of Headquarters talking to Max on the T.V. screen, who was in the Coroner's Office with the victim.

"Yes." Max said.

"And how do you know this?" Danny asked.

"The bruising on the victim's elbow, suggests he elbowed someone pretty hard in probably the chest area, or face." Max said.

"Would it hurt someone enough to have them get it checked out?" Kono asked.

"Judging by his size, and since he was being attacked, it would suggest he hit the person pretty hard." I said. "So it's possible."

"Emma, Danny, go to the hospital." Steve said. "Check to see if anyone came in with any chest or head pains with noticeable bruising."

"On it." Danny said.

Then Danny began to head toward the door.

I hesitated.

"Something wrong, Em?" I heard Steve ask.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

Then, I walked after Danny.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"Since we're alone, there's something I have to ask you." Danny said.

Danny and I were in his car. Danny driving us to the Hospital.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, it's something Grace wanted me to ask you." He said. "But, I won't mind if you said yes."

I looked at him.

"I mean, I won't mind if you can't say yes." Danny said.

I continued to stare at him.

"I mean," Danny began.

"Danny, what is it?" I asked.

"Grace is going to be at my place tonight." He began. "And she wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner?...I will understand if you already have plans and-"

"Sure." I said.

Danny glanced at me.

"Sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'll have dinner with you and Gracie."

"….Ok then." He said. "Are you sure Steve won't mind?"

"He won't mind." I said. "He's going out with Catherine tonight, anyway."

"Ah." Danny said.

"Now I have something to ask you." I said.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Why didn't you object to going to the hospital with me?" I asked. "Like you did before."

Danny was silent for a moment, then he said:

"Because, before I didn't know you that well…Now, however, I know you enough to trust you will have my back."

"You shouldn't have had to question that." I said. "I always have my partner's back…that includes yours."

"Good to know." Danny said. "And I always have my partner's back, too."

"Ok." I said.

"Ok." He said.

Then, it was silent once again.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At the Hospital)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Emma and I walked into the hospital.

"Do you want to look around or ask?" Emma asked me.

"Well, a normal cop would ask." I said. "But if you _insist_ on being like your brother, we can look around first."

Emma looked at me and stopped walking.

"When you think about it, looking around would be a better option, because if you ask first, it will alert the person." She said.

"And if you ask first, and if the person does get alerted, then we will know who it is by how fast they run." I said.

It was silent for a moment, then, Emma suggested:

"You ask, I look?"

"Works for me." I said.

Then I headed toward the front desk.

"Hello." I said, with a smile, once I reached the front desk.

The nurse behind the desk looked up at me.

"I'm Detective Danny Williams, Five-O." I said. "Has anyone come in with any chest or head pains with unexplainable bruising in the past couple of days?"

"Let me check." The nurse said, as she looked at her computer.

As she did, I looked at the people around me.

And when I did, I spotted Emma walking around and looking about casually.

I studied her from head to toe.

"Detective," I heard a voice say.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking away from Emma, and toward the voice.

The nurse smiled a little at me.

"There hasn't been any unusual hospital cases you described in the past couple of days." The nurse said.

"Ok." I said. "Thank you."

The nurse gave me a nod.

I walked away from the front desk, and walked over to Emma.

"So, there hasn't been any unusual cases in the past couple of days." I said to her, gaining her attention. "Any luck?"

"No." Emma said, as she looked around us again. "But we can always look around."

Emma then began to walk away from me.

"Typical McGarrett." I muttered.

Then, I followed her.

"How exactly, do you even expect to find the murderer by just looking at him?" I asked, as I caught up with her. "What if it wasn't his face that got hit?"

"I will know." Emma said.

"She will know, she says." I said. "HOW will you know?"

"If the murderer is in this hospital right now, I'll show you." She said.

Then, she looked at me and smiled.

Wow, I thought.

Suddenly, Emma stopped walking and looked at me a little concerned.

"You ok, Danno?" Emma asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"You kinda stopped walking." She said.

I suddenly realized she was right.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked.

Emma nodded.

"I'm good." I said assuring her. "Let's go see if the guy is here."

I then began to walk again, and headed toward the elevator.

Why the hell did I stop walking? I thought, as I pressed the elevator button.

I replayed what happened in my mind.

Emma smiled at me.

I was at the lost for words.

And apparently steps, I thought.

Emma smiling at me took me off guard.

But her smile was…..

Just then, the elevator dinged, and opened it's doors. Revealing that there was no one inside.

Emma and I walked into the elevator, and I pressed the next level up.

The doors were half way closed when someone put their arm in between them. Making them reopen.

A man in a doctor's coat walked into the elevator and pressed the floor above the one we were going to.

As the doors closed, I looked at Emma to see she was studying the man.

Then, Emma looked at me and mouthed:

"Hit the 'stop' button."

I looked at the doctor to see he wasn't paying attention to me.

Then, I quickly hit the stop button.

The elevator jerked to a stop. Emma bumping into the doctor as it did.

"AH!" The doctor said, clearly in pain.

"Oh! I'm SO sorry!" Emma said, as she pulled away from him. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no. No." The man said. "It's quite alright. You didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "Like, right here."

Then, Emma hit him in the chest.

The man screamed in pain.

Emma then pulled her gun out and aimed it at him.

"Five-O." Emma said, to him. "Put your hands behind your head."

Not looking too happy, the man did as he was told.

I looked at Emma, impressed.

Emma then looked at me.

"Book him, Danno." Emma said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling a little. "You too?"

"Well, I am a _McGarrett_ after all." Emma said.

I smiled more, took my handcuffs out, and handcuffed him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(At Danny's Apartment)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

Danny, Grace, and I were watching a movie.

Well, we were.

Now it's just Danny and me watching a movie. Grace fell asleep about ten minutes into it.

After we arrested the doctor, who's name was Rick Hartly, he confessed to killing Peter Samuels in order to be with his wife, who was cheating on Peter with him.

Then, after everything was squared away with the case, I went to Danny's apartment and had dinner with him and Grace. And after that, we played a couple board games before Grace wanted to watch a movie.

I looked at Grace, who was lying across my and Danny's laps. Her head on his.

She looked peaceful.

"I better get her to bed." Danny whispered, gaining my attention.

Then, Danny carefully lifted her up, and stood up. Grace now in his arms.

"I'll be right back." Danny whispered to me.

I nodded.

Then, Danny headed toward Grace's room.

I watched him walk into her room and disappear.

A couple seconds later, Danny came back out of her room, and closed the door silently.

Danny looked at me and smiled a little as he walked back over to me.

"This happens every time." Danny explained. "Whenever Grace stays over, she insists to watch a movie around this time and ends up falling asleep."

"That's so cute." I said, as Danny sat back down on the couch.

"It is." He said.

"I used to do that when I was her age." I said, smiling.

"Really?" Danny asked.

I nodded.

"That's adorable." He said.

I smiled a little, as I felt myself blush.

"Who would bring you to your room?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes it was my Mom." I said. "Other times it was my Dad."

Danny nodded.

I looked Danny over and noticed his tucked in button up shirt hugged him in a way that complimented him.

"I, um," I began, as I looked away from him. "I think you're great with Grace."

I then looked back at him.

"Thank you." He said. "She's my world."

I smiled a little.

"I can tell." I said.

It was silent for a moment, then Danny asked:

"About Rick Hartly…..How did you know it was him?"

"I didn't." I said. "At first….But when he pressed the button for his floor, I noticed he was holding onto his side, as if to hold it in place so that it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"Huh." Danny said. "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

Danny smiled back at me.

"Anyway," I said. "I better get home."

"Ok." He said.

We both got up, and headed toward the door.

"Tonight was great." I said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." I heard Danny say, as I opened the door. "Grace would like that."

"Yeah." I said, as I turned to face him.

And when I did, I saw he was closer to me than I realized.

"So, uh," I began. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Danny said, nodding.

"Ok." I said. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Emma." He said.

Then, I turned around, and left. The door closing behind me a couple seconds later.


	13. Chapter 13

(One Month Later)

(Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Danny," I heard a voice say. "Danny….Danno…..Danny."

"What?" I asked, the voice.

I was sitting at my desk, with my hand keeping my head up. Eyes closed.

I got no sleep last night.

No matter how much I willed myself to go asleep, I couldn't.

I kept tossing and turning. My mind keeping me up.

More specifically, my mind kept me up with thoughts of Emma.

Again.

It has been happening for about a month now. Not being able to sleep because Emma was in my head.

And I didn't know why.

It made no sense.

"I'm going to make a run for lunch." I heard the voice say. "You want anything?"

I recognized the voice as Steve's.

"Not hungry." I said.

"What do you mean you're not hungry?" I heard Steve ask, sounding confused. "You're always hungry around this time."

"Not today." I said.

"Are you sick?" I heard Steve ask.

"No, I'm not sick." I said.

"Are you depressed?" I heard Steve ask.

"I'm not _depressed_." I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. "I'm just not _hungry_. What part of that don't you understand?"

Steve studied me for a moment, then he said:

"I'll just get you what you normally get."

Then, Steve headed toward my office door, opened it, and left. Letting the door close behind him.

I sighed.

Damn SEAL, I thought.

I looked down at what I was doing before I closed my eyes.

It was paper work.

So not in the mood, I thought, closing the folder that was opened.

I then rubbed my hands over my face to wake me up.

"You ok, Danny?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked toward the voice and saw Kono had entered my office.

"_Dandy_." I said, smiling a little at her.

"You look like you didn't sleep last night." Kono said.

"I didn't." I said.

Kono was about to say something, when I added:

"And I don't want to discuss why."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's personal." I said. "And it doesn't involve anyone but me."

Suddenly, I saw something move past the window.

I looked toward the movement and saw Emma walk by my office.

"Is there anything you need, Kono?" I asked, looking back at her.

"No." Kono said. "I just came in here to see if you were ok. Steve's a little worried about you."

"Tell Steve, I'm fine." I said, as I stood up.

Then I walked over to the door, and left my Office. Heading into the direction of the exit.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Here you go, Danny." Kamekona said, as he sat down a bowl of shaved ice in front of me.

After I left Headquarters, I went for a walk to try to clear my head.

I ended up coming to the Wailoa Shave Ice place.

"Thanks." I said. "But I didn't order anything."

Kamekona sat down at the picnic table across from me.

"I know." He said. "But I saw you were sitting here, and thought I would bring something over to you."

"Do I still have to pay for it?" I asked.

"Does a seal get eaten by sharks?" Kamekona asked.

I laughed a little.

Then it was silent, as I stared at the shaved ice.

"Steve was at the Shrimp Truck a half hour ago." I heard Kamekona say.

"Yeah?" I said.

A couple seconds went by.

"Did you and McGarrett have a fight?" I heard Kamekona ask.

"No." I said.

"Then why are you here instead of work?" I heard Kamekona ask.

"I needed to clear my head." I said.

"Clear your head of what?" I heard Kamekona ask.

I looked at him.

"Something that is between me, myself, and I." I said.

"Telling someone may help." Kamekona said.

"I can't tell someone." I said. "I can't even make sense of it _myself_, how the hell am I suppose to tell someone else and get their advice?"

"Maybe that someone can help you understand it." He said. "Like a therapist."

"A therapist." I said.

"Yeah." Kamekona said. "You know, you tell the person your problems, and they help you fix it."

"I know what a therapist _is_." I said. "And I don't need one. This is something I need to figure out myself."

Kamekona looked at me for a couple seconds, then he asked:

"Is it a girl?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It is a girl." He said. "A woman. Danny has a _woman_?!"

"No, Danny does NOT have a _woman_." I said.

"You came to the right place." Kamekona said. "I'm great at giving advice about women."

"I'll pass." I said.

"Tell me what happened between you and your woman and I'll tell you what she's thinking and what you can do." He said.

"For the last time, I _don't_ have a woman." I said.

"But there's one on your mind." Kamekona said.

"How can you _possibly_ know that?" I asked.

"Steve told me how you didn't want anything to eat." He said. "I can tell you didn't sleep last night, and you haven't touched your shaved ice."

"And how does that lead to a woman being on my mind?" I asked.

"Not sleeping or eating are signs you're in love." Kamekona said.

I laughed.

"I-I-I can assure you, I am DEFINITELY NOT in love." I said. "I would know if I was."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Do you even know what the definition of love is?" Kamekona asked.

"Love has different meanings for everyone." I said.

"The definition of love, as in, _romantic_ love, is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." He said. "A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection for someone. Someone you have sexual desire for. Someone who stoled your heart. Someone you would do anything for. But most importantly, someone you can't live without."

"And you think I feel that way about someone?" I asked.

"I don't think it." Kamekona said. "I know it. And I bet you do too, you just don't realize it."

I laughed a little.

"Your situation is like that Alan Jackson song." He said.

"An Alan Jackson song?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, the one that goes _I can't eat, I can't sleep, it's turning me every way but loose_-" Kamekona began.

"Love's got a hold on you." I said.

"Yeah, that one." He said. "See, you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not in love." I said.

"Yeah you are." Kamekona said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Pretty sure." He said, nodding.

"You know what? I don't have to stay here and argue with you with something I know whether or not I am or am not in." I said, as I stood up. "So, I'm going to go. Thank you, for the shaved ice."

I then began to walk away.

"Oh, and uh," I began as I turned back around to face him. "We NEVER had this conversation."

"What conversation?" Kamekona asked.

"Exactly." I said.

Then, I walked away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Danny, where have you been?" Steve asked, as I entered Five- O Headquarters.

"I went for a walk." I said. "Is that a _crime_ now?"

"I called you." He said.

"I left my phone on my desk." I said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Steve asked.

I was about to respond, when someone said:

"Steve, leave him alone."

I looked toward the voice and saw Emma had joined us.

"So, he went for a walk." Emma said. "He's back now. You can stop worrying."

Steve stared at her for a moment, then he sighed, and walked toward his office.

Once Steve was gone, Emma looked at me.

"I literally had to stop him from going out to find you." Emma said.

"Thanks." I said.

Emma nodded.

"Are you ok, though?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "This past month you seemed to be not getting a lot of sleep and you haven't really been eating a lot, either."

"Now who's keeping a diary about eating habits?" I asked, teasingly.

Emma blushed a little.

"I'm fine." I said, giving her a smile. "I just needed a walk."

"Ok." Emma said, smiling a little. "If you need anything though, or if you want to talk, you can come to me."

"Like wise." I said.

Emma gave me a nod, and walked away from me, toward her office.

And as she did, I thought about what Kamekona said to me.

No, I thought. No way. Not possible. Nope. _Definitely_ not.

I then headed toward my office.


	14. Chapter 14

(The Next Morning)

(At Steve McGarrett's House)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I woke up with a jolt. Sitting up and looking at my surrounds as I did.

Once I calmed down enough, I realized I was in my bedroom at Steve's house.

I took a deep shaky breath and let it out, as I closed my eyes.

"Just a dream." I mumbled to myself. "It was just a dream."

I had a nightmare about the morgue.

It was the first one I had in months.

I shook my head slightly. Trying to shake the rest of the dream that remained away.

Then, once my heart was back to its normal pace, I got out of bed, and went to get ready for the day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was heading toward the stairs when I heard voices.

I recognized all three of them.

I walked down the stairs, and headed toward the kitchen.

And when I entered, I saw Steve, Catherine, and Danny sitting at the table talking.

Steve looked my way.

"Hey, Sis!" Steve said, happily. Smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, smiling a little back at him. "What's going on?"

"Your brother is making me go _hiking_ with him." Danny said.

I looked at what Danny was wearing.

He was wearing his normal tucked in button up shirt, pants and shoes.

"In those clothes?" I asked.

"No, not in _these_ clothes." Danny said. "I haven't changed, yet."

"And guess what?" Catherine said. "You and I are _apparently_ going with them."

"Really?" I asked. "This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"Well, it was Chin's idea." Steve said. "He suggested we all go hiking together. Him and Kono are going to meet us on the trail."

"Ok." I said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Chin, I'm going to kill you." Danny said.

"Oh, come on, Danny." Chin said. "Take in the fresh air and embrace Mother Nature at its finest!"

Chin, Catherine, Steve, Kono, Danny, and I were hiking on a trail in the woods.

"I do take in Mother Nature." Danny said. "But I rather do it _without_ hiking a fifty foot rock."

"Makes me wonder what Grace would say, Danno." Steve said. "I mean, she is a girl scout."

"This is all your fault." Danny said to him.

"How is this my fault?" Steve asked, as Danny and him stopped walking.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, but I'm confident I will figure it out." Danny said.

"Ok." Steve said, giving him a smile that suggested otherwise. "Good luck with that."

"Are you taunting me?" Danny asked.

"Ok!" Catherine said, coming in between them. "Let's just keep walking."

Then, Catherine grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him along after Chin, who was leading us.

Kono walked by Danny and followed them.

I walked up to Danny.

"It's his fault." Danny said quietly.

"Uh huh." I said. "Let's keep going."

"I rather be watching the game right now." He said, as I grabbed his arm and began to pull him along.

"I know." I said.

"I can walk by myself." Danny said, pulling his arm away from me.

"Ok." I said.

"For the record, I don't mind hiking." He said. "It's just, whenever Chin picks a trail, I swear, it's the most difficult. And that includes the trails Steve picks."

I just smiled.

"You're smiling." Danny said. "You're amused by this?"

"Actually, yeah, I am." I said.

I then looked up ahead and saw Chin, Kono, Steve, and Catherine were getting farther ahead.

"We're following behind." I said. "Pick up the pace."

A couple seconds went by in silence as we began to catch up with the others.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise.

"Ow." I heard Danny say.

I looked where Danny was, and stopped walking as I began to laugh.

Danny was on the ground.

"It's not funny." Danny said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Just help me up." He said.

I walked over to him, and held my hand out to him.

Danny grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"You're welcome." I said.

Then, silence filled around us, as we stared at each other.

"We should, um," I began. "…Get going."

I then let go of his hand, and began to walk away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Emma let go of my hand, and began to walk away.

I watched her walk a couple steps as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

I felt something.

When we were looking at each other, I felt something between us.

And I think she felt it too.

I shook my head.

It's all in my head, I reasoned with myself. There was nothing.

I then began to walk after her.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I reckon this is a good place to set up camp." Chin said.

"Wait, camp?" I asked. "You mean, we're spending the _night_?!"

We were on a flat part of the trail. Roughly half way up.

"You didn't think this was going to be a one day hike, did you Danny?" Chin asked, clearly amused, as he took his backpack off.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on staying the night." I said.

"Don't worry." Chin said. "There's three tents. Six of us. We each share one with someone else. By the way, I call Kono."

"Steve's going to pick Catherine, which will leave-" I began.

Then, I realized it.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No, Chin. No."

"Sorry, Danno." Chin said, smiling.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked, as Chin took his tent out of his bag. "Why did you plan this? What is the purpose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chin said, as he looked at me with his most innocent looking face I ever seen him give.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, Kono!" Chin called. Avoiding my glare. "Come help me with the tent."

"Sure, cuz." I heard Kono say.

"This isn't over." I said to him.

Chin looked at me, and smiled a little.


	15. Chapter 15

(That Night)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"Hey," I heard a voice say softly.

I looked at Danny, who was in a sleeping bag beside me to see he was awake.

When we all went to bed, I found out I would be sharing a tent with Danny.

Which didn't bother me.

But when I was trying to go to sleep, I couldn't.

Why?

Because I kept thinking about Ben.

I gave up sleep a while ago and decided to just sit in the dark and look at the closed entrance to our tent.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." I said, quietly, as I looked away from him.

I heard Danny sit up.

"It's obviously something." I heard Danny say.

I was silent.

"Come on, Em," I heard Danny say. "Talk to me. Don't be like your brother and keep it in."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" I heard Danny ask.

"Because it's personal." I said.

"Ok." I heard Danny say quietly.

Then, I felt his hand go up and down my back soothingly.

I smiled a little.

"What?" I heard Danny ask.

"Ben used to rub my back whenever I wouldn't talk to him." I said, looking at him.

"Who's Ben?" Danny asked.

Damn it, I thought, as I looked away from him.

"Is that what you don't want to talk about?" I heard Danny ask, as he continued to rub my back.

"…..Yeah." I said quietly, yet sadly.

"Why don't you want to talk about him?" I heard Danny ask.

"Because," I began. "….Long story short…..Ben's gone."

"Gone?" I heard Danny ask confused.

"He's dead." I said, quietly, looking at him. "He…He was my fiancé."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Danny said. "What happened to him?"

"He just got home from Iraq….He was a Marine, and…..he was visiting a friend when the house blew up." I said, barely above a whisper. "Him and his friend didn't survive…And no one knows who did it."

Suddenly, Danny hugged me. Pulling me close to him as he did.

I hugged him back. Enjoying the hug.

"I'm sorry, Emma." I heard Danny whisper.

"It's ok." I said. "It's been…two years now."

"Doesn't mean it's any easier." I heard Danny say.

I pulled away from Danny.

"I just miss him a lot." I said.

"I can only imagine." Danny said.

Then, Danny reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Whoever murdered Ben and his friend will be found." He said. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." I said.

It was silent for a moment, then I asked:

"Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Yeah, of course." Danny said, nodding. "You should try to get some sleep. Knowing Chin, he won't go easy on us tomorrow."

I smiled a little.

And when I did, Danny smiled a little back.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise.

Danny and I both looked toward the entrance of the tent.

"Did you-" I began.

"Yeah." I heard Danny say.

Danny and I looked at each other.

Then, we both grabbed our guns and flashlights, and made our way out of the tent.

Once we were out of the tent, we both put our flashlights on.

And when we did, we heard another noise.

"It's coming from over there." Danny said, motioning the flashlight beam in the direction of the noise.

Then, Danny and I began to walk in that direction. Our guns at the ready.

"I'm sure it's just an animal." I said to him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny said.

Danny and I kept walking as we went by a bush.

And when we looked behind the bush, we stopped walking.

Behind the bush was a dead body.

Danny and I put our weapons down.

"I guess it wasn't animals after all." Danny said.


	16. Chapter 16

(Five-O Headquarters)

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"His name is Mark Curtis." Kono said, as she pulled his picture up on the T.V. Screen in front of us.

Steve, Chin, Kono, Emma, and I were back at Five-O Headquarters.

We came straight here after we called the body in and waited for HPD to arrive at the scene.

"He's twenty- eight, and worked at the beach as a life guard." Kono said. "Max is looking at him right now."

"What do we have on him?" Steve asked.

"He's a Marine." Chin said. "He came back from a tour a month ago."

I looked at Emma.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

This case was going to be hard for her.

And we were just getting started.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Two Days Later)

There was a knock on my office door.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up.

"We're going out for drinks." I heard Kono say. "You want to join us?"

"No." I said. "I think I'm going to stay here."

"What are you looking at?" I heard Kono say, followed by footsteps.

"That," I began, closing the file and looking at her. "Is none of your business."

"Are you hiding something, Danny?" Kono asked.

"No." I said. "But if you must know, it's something Steve wanted me to read."

"Ah, gotcha." She said. "Well, see you on Monday, I guess."

"See you, Kono." I said.

Then, Kono left my Office.

I looked back down at the file I was reading.

It was Emma's ex-fiancé's file.

I may or may not have found it in her desk drawer when I was looking for something to write on a day ago.

She obviously didn't want anyone to know she had it.

I opened the file again.

_Benjamin Davidson_

_Status: Marine_

_Death Ruled: Homicide_

_Cause of Death: Explosion_

I looked at the photos that were taken from the crime scene.

The only thing left of him, was an arm, an ear and what looked like a couple toes.

Something doesn't feel right, I thought, as I looked over the photos.

But what?

I had hoped looking over the case file would give me something she hadn't found.

Basically, I was hoping to help her.

But all I got was an unsettling feeling in my stomach that there was more to this case than meets the eye.

Or in the reports I have read.

And I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell her that there was something off about this case.

It would just hurt her more.

I can't tell her, I thought, as I closed the file again. Not until I have proof.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was on my way out of the Five-O Headquarters, when I saw Emma was still in her Office.

I walked over to her Office door way.

"Hey," I said.

Emma looked up at me.

"I thought you left with Steve, Chin, and Kono?" I asked.

"No." Emma said. "I didn't want to."

I nodded, as I studied her.

She needed a friend.

I could tell.

"You want a beer?" I asked.

Emma looked at me surprised.

"I don't-" She began.

"I have plenty at my place." I said. "We can kick back, relax, eat pizza _without _pineapple on it, _of course_, and watch movies…What do you say?"

"…..ok." Emma said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Danny's Apartment)

(Emma's P.O.V.)

Danny and I were sitting on the couch in his apartment. Eating pizza without pineapple on it, drinking beer, and watching whatever movies we found on the T.V.

"So, uh," I heard Danny begin. "Is Ben the reason why you don't go out on dates?"

I looked at Danny surprised.

"I pushed it, didn't I?" Danny asked.

"No." I said. "Um…In a way, I guess you could say he is."

"Why?" He asked.

I hesitated a little, then I said:

"When I lost Ben…..I stopped believing in love."

"Why did you stop believing in love?" Danny asked.

"Not all love." I said. "I still believe love….But when it comes to me and love-"

"You don't believe in it." He said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah." I said, looking at the beer bottle in my hand.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then I heard Danny say:

"You shouldn't close your heart all because of what happened to Ben."

I stayed silent.

"Emma….You should give love a chance." I heard Danny say.

"I did." I said. "And now Ben's gone….That's what happened when I gave it a chance."

A wave of sadness washed over me, as I felt Danny put his arm around my shoulders.

"Listen," Danny began, as I looked at him. "Someone, out there, somewhere, is already in love with you. In fact, I _guarantee_ it. You just haven't found him yet."

"You've been spending too much time with Steve." I said, remembering how Steve said the same thing to me.

"Believe me, I know." Danny said. "But it's true. There is someone out there looking for you right now…..And if you close your heart, how is he going to find you?"

"I guess he won't." I said.

"It would make him really sad if he doesn't find you." He said. "You are his other half, after all…..It will also make you really sad if he doesn't find you."

"I'm already sad." I said.

"But do you really want to make him sad?" Danny asked.

"….No." I said, shaking my head.

Then, I looked away from Danny, and sighed.

"Promise me, if the opportunity occurs, you will give love another chance." I heard Danny say. "I guarantee it will be worth it."

I thought about it for a couple seconds, then I said:

"Ok….I promise."

Then, I looked at him.

"Thank you." Danny said.


End file.
